1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a litter box for use by dogs, but which is modified in construction and operation relative to a cat litter box in that the dog litter box includes litter supported from the bottom wall thereof and further a animal weight supporting grid construction removably mounted in a lower portion of the interior of the box a spaced distance above the litter, at least one upstanding wall of the box having an upwardly opening entranceway notch formed therein whose lower margin is substantially flush with the upper surface of the grid construction.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of litter boxes including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention heretofore have been provided. Examples of these previously known forms of litter boxes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,482,546, 3,796,188, 4,242,763, 4,802,442 and 5,012,765. However, these previously known devices do not include the overall combination of structural and operational features of the instant invention.